


A Morning for Lace

by josthockeythings



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Feminization, M/M, Non hockey au, PWP, Panties, Smut, Sub!Tyson, basically all sex, dom!gabe, sooo much sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-05 23:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josthockeythings/pseuds/josthockeythings
Summary: Tyson wakes up by himself. He never wakes up by himself. He needs to find his Daddy to take care of him.





	A Morning for Lace

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Stromesquad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stromesquad/pseuds/Stromesquad) in the [wesmashing](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesmashing) collection. 



> This was prompted as Daddy Kink pretty much so I did the best I could. Hope y'all enjoy.

Tyson wakes alone. He pouts. He’s never left alone in the morning. The other side of the bed is cool when he touches it. Tyson sits up and sighs. Well, he does know where to find Gabe. There’s only a few places he could be. 

He walks down the stairs, only in his lace panties. Well… also the plug Gabe left in his ass last night. He really needs to find Gabe. He always wakes up a bit horny but walking around in his plug and the tight panties… it makes him even hornier. 

There’s nothing happening in the kitchen, so that puts Gabe in his office. Tyson walks around the corner. Gabe’s office is in the back of his penthouse. The whole wall facing the front room is made of glass. Mostly because Gabe loves to show his baby off. Tyson doesn’t mind. It’s definitely fun. He really likes the floor to ceiling at the back of the office with the huge mountain views. He likes to be fucked over the desk facing the mountains. Very fun that way. 

Gabe is facing away from him when he leans up against the glass wall. He’s lounging in his chair, phone pressed to his ear. Tyson licks his lips. He knows how to get Gabe’s attention back. 

He slinks around the office until he’s just behind Gabe. He quickly slips down and crawls the rest of the way around Gabe’s chair. It isn’t until Tyson is reaching for Gabe’s fly does he realize that Tyson is there. 

His eyes go wide, but he doesn’t try to stop Tyson or say anything to his client. He just continues his conversation. He knows Tyson well enough that he won’t stop on his own. Of this, Tyson is sure. So, he forges on, unzipping Gabe’s slacks and pulling his cock out. It’s not quite hard yet, but that’s definitely something Tyson can fix. He takes the head in his mouth and suckles it gently. Gabe doesn’t show any sign of how it’s affecting him except for the way his hand tightens in Tyson’s hair and his dick hardening in Tyson’s mouth. His voice remains calm and he continues to stare out the window of the penthouse. 

Once Gabe is sufficiently hard, Tyson bobs his head a bit, taking more into his mouth. He hollows his cheeks creating some suction to really start getting Gabe off. He uses his hand to stroke the rest. Not that he can’t fit it in his mouth if he wanted, but he wants to get Gabe’s entire attention focused on him before he goes that far. 

It goes on like this for a few more minutes, Gabe’s grip on Tyson’s hair getting progressively tighter, until he says, “That’s great. We’ll discuss it more in detail when we meet later this week. Wonderful. Yes, you too.” And finally, hangs up.

Tyson pops off Gabe’s dick. “Took you long enough.”

Gabe shakes his head. “You really are a needy one, aren’t you?”

Tyson nods. “I woke up alone, Daddy,” he says with a pout. 

Gabe rolls his eyes. “Your daddy had some work to do this morning.”

“Is work more important than me?” Tyson asks, still pouting.

“Of course not. I didn’t expect you to be up this soon. You’re never out of bed before noon,” Gabe scoffs.

Tyson sends a teasing glare.

“Now, get back to work baby. You were starting to get somewhere.” Gabe gently guides Tyson’s mouth back to his dick. It’s still hard, didn’t drop any during their morning conversation. Tyson finds that it never really does. There also might be something to be said for the fact that Tyson never really stopped stroking him with his hand. But, you know, whatever. 

Tyson licks around the head before diving straight back in. He takes Gabe’s dick all the way to the back of his throat, holds it for a moment, then pulls back to kiss the head. Gabe hums appreciatively, but guides Tyson’s head back in again. Tyson goes happily, more than willing to take the entire length of Gabe’s cock down his throat this time. He rocks forward, trying to rub against Gabe’s leg, trying to get any friction possible. He ends up getting just enough friction, but also ends up pushing at this plug every time he sits down a bit. It’s the best kind of torture imaginable. 

He takes it down a few times, loving the way Gabe moan and grips his hair tightly, not really pushing or forcing, but holding, and making sure he knows his Daddy has him. And, boy, does his Daddy have him. 

Tyson, also, knows his tells super well. Gabe’s hips start hitching where they are on his big office chair. His breaths get desperate. His grip gets painful. And last, he pushes Tyson down hard on his cock. Tyson let’s his jaw fall open, loose and open so Gabe can pump deep into him. He can feel the heat of Gabe’s come slide down his throat and settling in his stomach. It makes a warm proud feeling inside Tyson. He made his Daddy happy. He made his Daddy proud. 

“Get up here,” Gabe says, voice gravelly. He hauls Tyson onto him lap from under his arm. “Look at you in those lacey panties,” Gabe hums, lightly trailing his fingers under the waistband of the panties. Tyson squirms on Gabe’s lap. He needs to be touched. The lace is only making it worse, rubbing aggravatingly against the head of his cock. And what’s worse is the way the plug shifts inside of him as he squirms. It keeps pushing against his prostate and then not. “Do you need something, baby?” Gabe asks.

Tyson whines. Of course, he needs something. He needs Gabe to get him off. There’s only so much torment he can take. (That’s true, but it’s actually a lot more than this. He’s just needy. Especially in the morning.) 

“Are you going to be a good little boy and let Daddy take care of you?” Gabe coos at Tyson. He uses the moment to tease Tyson further. He runs his finger slowly up the length of Tyson’s cock, outside of the panties. 

Tyson pants and nods. He’d do anything at this point, just to get off. 

Gabe hums. “Good boy.” He manhandles Tyson until he’s got a leg on either side of Gabe. He reaches around and slides a finger down to tease at Tyson’s hole. It gives Tyson just the access he needs to hump forward onto Gabe’s chiseled stomach. Gabe taps on the plug make it shift so wonderfully inside Tyson.

Gabe quickly pulls the plug out of Tyson. He moans at the loss but doesn’t have time to whine about it because Gabe pushes a finger inside. Tyson can just barely feel it. One finger slides in easily. And then two. And then Tyson is moaning loudly as Gabe fucks him with three fingers. Tyson is leaking into the lace of the panties, his hard cock straining against the elastic band, begging to be freed, the way Tyson begs for Gabe to fuck him between his moans and incoherent babbling. 

Gabe gets both arms under Tyson’s legs. Tyson isn’t sure what’s going on, but he knows he needs to touch Gabe. So he puts a hand in Gabe’s hair, not really pulling or even really grabbing. It’s just there. After pulling Gabe’s shirt off his shoulder, Tyson sucks on his skin. It’s going to be a huge bruise. They have makeup to cover up that sort of thing for a reason. 

Then, Gabe suddenly lifts Tyson up. He bites down on Gabe’s shoulder in surprise. Then, he’s sliding down onto Gabe’s cock and nothing has felt better in the world. 

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.” He can’t stop babbling. It’s bad. He knows somewhere in his head, that this is mildly embarrassing. But he doesn’t care. What he cares about is Gabe’s cock in his ass. He cares about the way Gabe’s hands feel on his hips. He cares about the way it feels to have Gabe lifting him up and down, fucking up into Tyson with such ferocity. He plants his hands on Gabe’s shoulders and helps. He lifts his ass up, teasing Gabe and himself for a moment before falling back down into Gabe’s lap.

“Don’t act like you’re actually going to help,” Gabe says, well, more pants. “We both know how much of a lazy pillow princess you are.”

Tyson can’t manage a comeback or even a chuckle. “Please. Gabe. I need more.”

“What you need, is for your Daddy to take care of everything. Isn’t that right?”

Tyson nods. “Of course. Of course I need my Daddy.” 

Gabe hums.Then, he finds himself in the air again. He is being carried away, cock still kind of in his ass. He can’t help but giggle into Gabe’s neck. He’s thrown onto the bed, Gabe quickly following. Tyson doesn’t even have time to whine about nothing being in his ass. 

Gabe grabs both wrists in one hand, pinning them above Tyson’s head. With the press of Gabe’s hips against his, there’s no way he’s moving, really at all. Just how he likes it. He can always get his Daddy back here eventually. It’s only a matter of time.

That’s when the real fucking begins. Gabe’s hips snap hard, forcing his cock deep inside Tyson. He groans and throws his head back, eyes closed. He can’t deal with vision right now. All he wants is to feel the spots where he and Gabe are touching, becoming one. The press of his hand on Tyson wrist, melting them into the mattress. The hard push of his cock, deepening with every thrust. 

“You love this don’t you? This is all you need right here. Your Daddy and his cock.”

Tyson whines.

“Look at me.”

Tyson groans.

“Look and me, baby. I wanna see you come.”

Tyson gasps and his eyes fly open. Gabe is smiling down at him, thrusting deep and hard. The look on Gabe’s face, Tyson can’t help but come. It hits him like a freight train, and he has to close his eyes. Doesn’t have a choice in the matter. His whole body tenses then goes limp in a matter of seconds. 

After, he drifts. Happy to let Gabe come in him, letting the heat spread from his belly up. It feels too good. He loves this feeling. Like he’s in the clouds. He always wants to stay here, as long as he gets to keep Gabe, of course.

Gabe’s curled around him when Tyson starts to come too. Gabe is whispering sweet words of love in his ear and stroking up and down Tyson’s side. This. This is everything Tyson wanted in life. Someone who loved him so dearly and let him know every chance he got. Gabe gives Tyson a small kiss. It’s because of this, that Tyson knows everything will be okay. No matter what, Gabe has him.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr with the same username. Come talk hockey, Avs boys, and fic! The ask box is always open!


End file.
